onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozdział 703
Rozdział 703 zatytułowany jest Poczekalnia. Okładka Kolorowa okładka: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Chopper i Brook na topiącej się łajbie otoczeni przez rekiny. Krótkie streszczenie Luffy zrozumiał, że musi zdobyć Płom-Płomieniowoc i nie może pozwolić, żeby ktoś mu obcy go zjadł. Dlatego on i Franky poszedli do Koloseum Corrida. Tymczasem Sanji i Zoro szukają "wróżki", która ukradła Shuusui. Przypadkiem się rozdzielili. Sanji się przypadkiem wdał w znajomość z przepiękną Violet, która poprosiła go by zabił kogoś. Zaś w Koloseum Corrida Luffy zapisał się jako "Lucy" do bycia gladiatorem. Tam z łatwością pokonał mistrza Spartana. Długie streszczenie Krupier powiedział, że dwa takie same Diabelskie Owoce nie mogą istnieć w tym samym czasie, ale po śmierci użytkownika odradzają się gdzieś na świecie. Dodał, że zaskoczeniem było, że Donquixote Doflamingo zdobył Płom-Płomieniowoc. Królewski Wojownik Mórz miałby wątpliwości, czy ustalić Logię jako wygraną w turnieju, ale gdyby krupier miał okazję, to oddałby za nią życie. Luffy zawrzeszczał na niego, bo chce zdobyć ten owoc i zapytał Franky'ego, czy ten by go nie zjadł. Cyborg odmówił. Monkey rozumiał, że nie może zjeść Płomiennego Owocu, bo sam już jest użytkownikiem innego, ale nie może pozwolić, by ktoś inny go zjadł. Franky zrozumiał, że to może być pułapka, ale trzeba skorzystać z okazji zdobycia Płom-Płomieniowocu, skoro i tak mieli iść do Koloseum Corrida. Krupier w myślach skomentował działanie Słomkowych, uważając ich za idiotów. Zoro szukał złodzieja miecza Shuusui, a Sanji biegł za nim. Czarnonogi powiedział, że miecz lub dwa to żadna różnica. Dodatkowo coś zauważył, a Zoro zapytał czy to "wróżka". Okazało się, że to piękna tancerka, którą widzowie uważali za najlepszą tancerkę na świecie. Zoro go ostrzegł, że na Dressrosie kobiety dźgają mężczyzn. Gdy tancerka puściła oczko w stronę kucharza, ten uznał, że może go nawet zadźgać. Sanji zauważył, że szermierz zaginął, co go zdenerwowało. Ostatecznie pomyślał, że to szansa na to, by go zostawić na tej wyspie. Potem marzył o tym, by Nami i Robin się w nim zakochały pod wpływem tego miejsca. Tancerka zwróciła mu uwagę i poprosiła by ją objął. Obok przebiegli mundurowi, którzy szukali jakąś kobietę i nie mogą pozwolić by opuściła miasto. Tancerka podziękowała i zauważyła, że Sanji zakrwawił sobie brodę. Przestraszyła się, ale mężczyzna ją uspokoił. Z żalu dotknęła jego polików, a ten uznał, że nie mógłby wytrzymać tej miłości. Dziewczyna powiedziała, że on nie może się w niej zakochać. Ten zapytał kto jej szuka. Ona odpowiedziała, że to policja, bo zabiła mężczyznę. Ten zrozumiał, że to prawda, że kobiety dźgają i mordują mężczyzn na Dressrosie, ale to nie robiło mu problemu. Tancerka powiedziała, że nie zasługuje na przeznaczenie i mogłaby się zakochać w Sanjim. Przedstawiła się jako Violet i poprosiła o ochronę, aż do granic miasta, a tak Czarnonogi miał zabić kogoś. Franky i Luffy przybyli do Koloseum Corrida. Tam uciekał przed policją jednonogi żołnierz-zabawka, który powiedział, że nie mają wstępu do koloseum, bo w nim istnieje tylko prawo familii Donquixote. Przywitał Luffy'ego i Franky'ego. Ucieszyli się, bo żołnierzyk był śmieszny, ale w końcu powiedzieli, że nie mają czasu. Ten się obraził, gdy któryś z nich powiedział, że wziął ich słowa na poważnie, ponieważ nie ma poważnych zabawek. Koloseum ogłosiło, że za chwilę koniec zapisów. Luffy wszedł do środka. Wszyscy się śmieli ze starca mającego walczyć w Koloseum Corrida. Franky powiedział, że ma dać z siebie wszystko, ale nie mogą zauważyć, kim Luffy jest naprawdę. Gdy się zapisywał, Luffy prawie się przedstawił swoim imieniem. Ostatecznie dostał numer 556 jako "Lucy". Wszyscy się cieszyli do walki i trenowali. Luffy był zafascynowany miejscem i gladiatorami. Spartan zobaczył Lucy'ego. Zauważył, że broda chłopaka jest sztuczna i powiedział, że to nie jest miejsce dla dzieci tylko dla prawdziwych wojowników. Chciał go zaatakować pięścią, ale Luffy zrobił unik za pomocą Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji, złapał jego rękę i rzucił na glebę. Potem z radością na ustach powiedział, że ich też miło poznać. Szybki opis Nowości * Zwrot na kolorowej okładce "We'll sent the SOS to the World" jest nawiązaniem do utworu Message in a Bottle autorstwa zespołu rockowego The Police. * Tak jak przewidział Doflamingo, Luffy postanawia zdobyć Płom-Płomieniowoc i nie chce, by byle kto go zjadł. On oferuje owoc Franky'emu, ale ten odmówił, chcąc zachować jego umiejętność pływania. * Zoro rozdziela się z Sanjim, który poznaje tancerkę Violet. * Violet ucieka przed policją po zadźganiu swojego kochanka i chce, by Sanji zabił jakiegoś człowieka na skraju miasta. * Według Kyrosa tylko prawo familii Donquixote istnieje w Koloseum Corrida. Policja i Marynarka nie mają wstępu do koloseum i nie mogą używać swojego autorytetu. * Luffy wkracza na turniej pod pseudonimem "Lucy", aby wygrać Płom-Płomieniowoc. * Luffy łatwo pokonał zawodnika o imieniu Spartan. Postacie Nawigacja ca:Capítol 703 en:Chapter 703 es:Capítulo 703 fr:Chapitre 703 id:Chapter 703 it:Capitolo 703 ru:Глава 703